


tulip a day

by redding_catt-tastrophe (TheLittleTrashCat)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, did go back and fix it quite a bit so its kinda a mix between, good and bad writing, is anyone even in this fandom anymore lmao, this was written like half a year ago so blease excuse the bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/redding_catt-tastrophe
Summary: Haley hasn't seen Regaen in day, which for her, is very unusual.Of course, this calls for some investigation.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	tulip a day

Haley hated to admit is but she was... a little worried.

Regaen hadn't stopped by to see her yesterday, and he dork usually dropped every day to at least say hi, and give her the occasional flower. It was ~~cheesy~~ stupid, but it was routine, and Haley did not like to have her routine disturbed.

Of course, Regaen could have just gotten busy with tending to the farm, but for the 18 (now 19) days Regaen had been at Pelican Valley she had, without fail, showed up to bother her. It had become part of Haley's routine. Wake up, get dressed, do hair, cook breakfast, banter and or argue with Emily, say hello to Regaen and chat with her for a bit, then do whatever else she had planned for the day. 

Except, Regaen hadn't stopped by yesterday. 

Haley knew that she was probably just busy, and that she really shouldn't be worried about some _farmer girl_ she had barely know for two weeks (except it felt like she had been around the entire time), but she had grown so used to seeing Regaen once a day, maybe more, that it threw her off.

(Or, maybe, maybe, it could be the tinsy weensy crush she had on the girl.)

Haley sighed, adjusting her hair as she walked to Peerie's. She had seen Regean eyeing the backpack that was for sale whenever she went to go buy seeds. She was thinking of maybe getting it for her for her birthday, whenever that was, in return for the tulip Regaen had given her for her birthday. 

Of course, it's not like she'd be doing because she saw how Regaen's current backpack overflowed and she wanted to help her out. She was just returning a favor.

She was halfway to Peerie's when suddenly, there was a cry of, "Haley!" and she turned to see Regaen bouncing down the road to her, deep crimson hair pulled into a ponytail, backpack slung over a shoulder, and her tools on her hips as always. She skidded to a stop in front of her, panting.

"Regaen!" Haley greeted, "I'm assuming you got held up by something? I was a little worried when I didn't see you at all yesterday," she said, immediately cursing herself for admitting that.

Regaen only laughed, waving away her concern with a flippant hand. "Nah, don't be, I'm fine, I just got wrapped up in clearing up the farm."

Haley breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "What is the farm called again?" she asked politely. 

"Grinning Leav Farm," Regaen replied with a grin.

"'Grinning Leave'?"

Regaen shook her head, "No, Grinning _Leav,_ like, leaf with a 'v'."

"Oh," Haley said eloquently. 

"Yeah, I dunno why it's spelt like that," Regaen shrugged. "Sounds cool though." 

Haley nodded along. "It does sound cool for a _farm_ name, I guess."

Regaen suddenly straightened and turned her body to face her, as if she had remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Regean reached into her backpack and pulled out a purple tulip, thrusting it at her, "I brought you this."

Haley accepted it gingerly, loosely but delicately holding in her fingers. "Where did you get this?" she wondered aloud, turning it around in her hands gingerly.

Regaen grinned proudly. "I grew it."

Haley felt herself blush. She had grown this just to give it to her? "T-thank you," she stuttered. "Don't know you handled all that dirt everywhere though!"

"You're welcome!" Regaen said with a salute, evidently choosing to ignore her last comment. "Well, I have stuff to do. Bye Haley!" she called, before turning and walking off. Haley watched, mesmerized as her hair swished she went up the road to Robin's.

Yeah, maybe that crush was bigger than she thought. 


End file.
